


Little Bitch

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an undercover assignment, Jim learns some things about himself that he never knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bitch

## Little Bitch

by katana

* * *

When Simon had first mentioned the undercover assignment, Jim had been eager to accept it. Blair on the other hand had adamantly opposed it, arguing that Jim was too recognizable to go undercover. So Simon had done a thorough check and made sure that none of the perps Jim had put away would be getting out anytime soon and his partner had been mollified. A few weeks later, he was deep in his James Elders cover and quickly working his way through the new crime organization, headed by one Michael Jacobs. He was getting close to bringing Jacobs down. But all of that was ruined when Peter Mitchell showed up one evening. Jim had sent Mitchell up for armed robbery several years ago and he'd recently been paroled. When Jim watched as Mitchell walked over to him and loudly declared that he was a cop, the only thought going through Jim's mind was that it looked like Simon hadn't been quite through enough. Now, he was lying on the cold cement floor, naked and knowing the worst was still to come. 

* * *

Jim tensed when Jacobs reached over and stroked his face. "Get the hell away from me!" 

"I don't think so, Jimmy." Jacobs sneered. "I'm not done with you yet." Jacobs squatted down next to Jim and ran his eyes over Jim's body. The detective was face down, spread eagle with his feet and wrists tied down. "See, I've got some special plans for you." When he saw the guarded look on Jim's face, he laughed. "You know what I'm going to do, don't you? Or at least you think you know what I'm going to do. You see, Jimmy, I had you pegged the first time I laid eyes on you. You like to come off as this strong, in-charge guy. Totally invincible and alpha. But I could see it in your eyes, Jimmy. You're nothing but a little bitch. You want to be somebody's little fuck toy, don't you? You want somebody to come along and plow your tight ass until you're screaming and begging for more." 

"You're crazy, you sick bastard," Jim yelled, though there was a slight tremor to his voice. 

"That's okay, Jimmy. You can deny it all you want. I know that you can't admit it. But that's okay, 'cause I'm in charge. So you can keep deluding yourself, just keep saying that I forced you, that you didn't want it. But deep down, you know that's a lie." Jacobs reached into the bag he had brought in with him. "You think that I'm going to rape you, but I'm not. Oh, I am going to fuck you," Jacobs added when he saw some tension leave Jim's body, "but it won't be rape. By the time I'm done with you, you're going to be begging me for it, just like the little bitch you are." Jacobs pulled out some lube and coated his finger. He reached over and parted Jim's ass. For a few seconds, he sat there and stared at Jim's hole. Then he leaned forward and blew a steady stream of air across it. He smiled when Jim's hole spasmed and the detective moaned. He slid his lube covered finger into Jim's ass and began to finger fuck him. "You're tight, little bitch. I can't wait until it's my cock in there. You're going to feel so good." 

Feeling the finger slide in and out of his ass, Jim was glad that he was face down and that Jacobs couldn't see the expression on his face. Though he tried to fight it, he couldn't stop the pleasure that was beginning to radiate throughout his body; pleasure that was centered in his ass. He inhaled sharply and bit his lip when Jacobs' finger lightly stroked his prostate. 

Jacobs felt Jim's body clench around his finger. "It's okay, Jimmy," he soothed, his voice gentle. "You can let it out. There's no one here but the two of us." He pulled his finger out of Jim's body and quickly slid two in. Rapidly, he repeatedly plunged his fingers into Jim's body, relishing the slight tremors wracking the detective's body. "Go on and let it out. Let me hear you, Jimmy." 

With a choked sob, Jim moaned and began to move his ass back on the fingers impaling him. Due to the restraints, he couldn't move much and only managed a small thrust backwards, his hips rising and falling slightly. 

"That's a good little bitch," Jacobs said, his voice rough. "You want to fuck yourself on my fingers? Maybe if you promise to be good I'll let you. Do you, Jimmy? Do you promise to be a good little bitch?" Jacobs laughed. "Maybe later. Right now, I've got something else for you." 

Jim clenched his jaw, determined not to moan when Jacobs once again pulled his fingers from Jim's body. Jim was surprised, and repulsed, by how empty his ass felt. But he couldn't deny the longing he felt. The desire to have something fill his ass again. He closed his eyes. A mixture of shame and arousal filled him, leaving him confused and shaken. 

Jacobs reached into the bag again, this time pulling out several various sized dildos. He lubed up the smallest one, and without saying a word, plunged it into Jim's ass. 

Jim jerked and groaned as his ass was suddenly filled. He stilled, waiting to see what Jacobs would do next, not knowing what the other man had put in him. 

"Just a dildo, little bitch," Jacobs explained even as he began to slowly pull it out of Jim's body until only the tip remained inside. "A pretty small one actually. But I want you to enjoy this, Jimmy. I'm going to make it so good for you." Slowly, he pushed the dildo back inside Jim, smiling when the motion dragged a long drawn out moan from the detective. 

For a while, Jacobs played with Jim's ass, filling it over and over again with larger and larger dildos. He pulled out the last one and reached down to give his balls a hard tug, not wanting to come until he was inside Jim's ass. "Are you..." he had to clear his throat. "Are you ready for what's next, little bitch?" 

By now, Jim had surrendered, giving himself over to the pleasure coursing through his body. Shamelessly, he moaned and thrust his ass backwards. 

Laughing, Jacobs slapped Jim's ass. "No, little bitch, not yet. I want to hear you say it." When Jim didn't speak, Jacobs slapped his ass again, harder this time. "Let me hear it." 

"Fuck me," Jim whispered. 

"Louder, little bitch." 

"Fuck me! Please, fuck me!" 

"Since you beg so nice, I'm going to fuck you, little bitch. Are you ready? Here it comes." Jacobs spread Jim's ass cheeks and rammed his cock into Jim's ass, his now loosened hole accepting him easily. Grunting, he started thrusting into Jim, making sure to nail Jim's prostate each time. 

Beneath Jacobs, Jim writhed on the cock impaling him. "Please," he moaned. 

"Please what, little bitch?" 

"Need to... Let me..." 

Laughing, Jacobs reached beneath Jim and began to stroke his erection. "Is this what you want, little bitch?" Jacobs increased his movements. "Come for me, little bitch." 

With a shout, Jim came, bringing Jacobs along with him. 

Panting, Jacobs eased his softening cock out of Jim's ass. He laughed when he saw Jim's twitching body. "You were better than I imagined, little bitch." 

Jim flinched when Jacobs ran a proprietary hand down his back and over his ass. He was full of self-loathing even as his body shook from the effects of the powerful orgasm he had just experienced. 

"I'm going to let you go now, little bitch, and you're going back to your bosses and tell them that you were made but that you managed to get away. You're also going to tell them that you weren't able to get anything on me." 

"Go to hell, Jacobs. I'm going to bring you down." 

"I don't think so, Jimmy. See, if you do, I'm going to make sure everyone finds out just how much of a little bitch you are." Jacobs stood up and pulled on his pants. He walked over to a camera set up to the side and ejected the tape. "They'll all be able to see it for themselves. They'll see you with a dildo shoved up your ass and you crying for more. They'll see you begging to be fucked and they'll see you loving every minute of it as I pound your ass." 

The fight drained out of Jim. 

Jacobs walked over and squatted down next to Jim. He reached out and patted Jim's ass. "That's a good little bitch." He reached into the bag one final time and pulled out a knife. He cut the rope binding Jim's left hand and put the knife into it. "It'll take you a little while but you'll be able to get free." He stood and walked away. When he reached the doorway, he turned and called out, "Oh and don't think this is over, little bitch. You'll be hearing from me." 

Hearing the door shut, Jim began to work on the rest of the ropes. Once free, he looked around and spotted his clothes lying on the floor a few feet away. His movements stiff, ass aching and sore, he pulled on his clothes and left. 

* * *

One Week Later 

Jim had just walked in the door when the phone rang. He hung up his jacket and then answered it. "Ellison." He froze when he heard the voice on the other end of the line. He listened for a while, he body tightening as arousal began to curl in his stomach and his cock started to harden. "I'll be there," he said and hung up the phone. He stood there for several seconds with his eyes closed, and then went to take a shower. 

He was walking down the stairs from his bedroom, dressed in tight blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt when Blair came home. He noticed his roommates eyes travel over his body as Blair licked his lips. "I'm going out, Sandburg," he growled. Without giving Blair a chance to say anything, he pushed past him and left the loft. 

A short time later, he pulled into the parking lot of a club called, 'The Pit'. He took a deep breath and then got out of his truck. He spotted Jacobs as soon as he walked into the place. Wordlessly, he followed after the criminal as he turned and walked into a small, dimly lit back room. As soon as the door was closed, he started taking off his clothes. Without needing to be told, he went over and lay face down on the dirty, stained mattress on the floor. He closed his eyes as Jacobs kneeled down next to him and moaned as the criminal reached out to stroke his ass. "Hello, little bitch." 

* * *

End Little Bitch by katana: jenbs2002@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
